Text Messages
by Dawnfire05
Summary: Chris and Martin have a little argument through text messages. One-Shot. Caviva. Wild Kratts. This it's own story, not part of my series.


**Text Messages**

A wild storm was raging outside. The Kratt Crew sat in the safety of the Tortuga, avoiding the harsh winds that could carry a cow away, and rain that hit like tiny spears.

Chris was leaning back a chair, his feet propped up on the circular center table of the main room, Martin was looking at pictures he had on his creature pod (many of them of baby animals), Aviva was busy switching back between books and her screen, researching about animals they may want to adventure with in the near future, Koki was busy checking the Tortuga's gears through her computer, making sure that the heavy rain wasn't messing with anything, and Jimmy lay back in his chair, asleep, a slice of half eaten pizza resting on his chest. All was fairly quiet, except for the pounding of the rain on the metal plates on the Tortuga.

As Martin examined some especially cute pictures he'd gotten of Blur teaching Spotswat cheetah lessons, he noticed something. He glanced up and saw that Chris had stopped reading his book, and instead was now peaking over the top of the pages. Martin tried to follow his gaze; either he was intensely staring down a potted plant, or he was watching Aviva. Most likely the latter. A small smile appeared on Martin's face. Was Chris really watching Aviva? Martin quickly switched to his texting app.

_Dude, what are you looking at?_ Martin texted his brother. He didn't want to disturb the silence of the room and call Chris out. He decided texting would be best.

Chris jumped as he felt his creature pod vibrating in his pocket, but relaxed moments later, pulled it out and read his text. He then glanced up at Martin, his expression a little shocked.

C-_Duh, my book._ Chris texted back.

M-_Or are you having a staring contest with plant?_ Martin replied.

C-_What?_

M-_You're clearly not looking at your book. You're looking at something past your book._

C-_Okay, so?_

M-_So... Whatcha looking at?_

C-_Why do you care so much?_

M-_I just do._

C-_Why?_

M-_Why are you so intent on avoiding my question?_

C-_Why are you so intent on wondering what I'm looking at?_

M-_Just 'cause... It's quiet and boring, and It'd be nice to go creature adventuring right now, but we can't, so I'm just wondering what you're looking at. I think I can guess it, though._

C-_What's your guess?_

M-_Aviva._

Chris's reply was his cheeks instantly going red.

_Bingo._ Martin smirked as he texted. After a while of Chris just staring at the pages of his book, pretending to read, Martin texted _... Chris?_ He didn't look away from the pages._ Dude, it's alright to have a crush on someone. I won't judge._

Chris looked away from his book for a second to look at his buzzing creature pod._ I don't have a crush on anyone..._

M-_Dude, you don't have to pretend. It's obvious you do._

C-_What's so obvious about it?_

M-_Well, for one, you were CLEARLY staring at Aviva. Then, when I guessed it, you literally turned bright red._

C-_May I just say this is the strangest text conversation I've ever had with anyone..._

M-_Are you trying to change the subject?_

C-_No..._

M-_C'mon, Chris, you don't have to hide your feelings from me; I'm your brother!_

C-_That's the problem._

M-_What?_

C-_Nothing..._

M-_Look, I understand you trying to hide your feelings._

C-_You do? Okay, how?_

M-_Um..._

C-_A change of subject is sounding good about now, isn't it?_

M-_Maybe..._

C-_Ha, you can tell me, Martin. I'm your brother!_

M-_Chris, do you know how evil you are?_

C-_Yeah._

Martin facepalmed._ Okay, ya wanna know? 5th grade!_

C-_Oh... Her?_

M-_Yes, her._

C-_You've always had a fondness to cats..._

M-_Her name's Kitty! She's not a cat!_

C-_Who's getting defensive now?_

M-_Touché._

M-_You should ask her out._

C-_What?!_

M-_You should!_

C-_No..._

M-_Why?_

C-_We're just crew mates... Nothing more. And we'll never be..._

M-_How come?_

C-_Do you know what could happen to the crew if we were ever to get together?_

M-_Yeah; we'd except you two and support you two!_

C-_What if she says no?_

M-_She'll say yes._

C-_What if it ends up not working out, and so then we're just here... hating each other...?_

M-_Why wouldn't it work out? You guys know each other very well, you're crew mates! Why are you being such a Negative Nancy?_

C-_I'm not..._

M-_You're looking at the glass half empty. Let's look at it half full, why don't we?_

C-_You try asking a girl out, see how hard it is._

M-_Maybe, if I ever fall in love. C'mon Chris. Seriously, what's holding you back?_

C-_What if she doesn't like me in that way...? As you've said, we've been crew mates for a while, so what if she only sees us as that?_

Martin could see the desperation in Chris's expression and see how he truly felt about asking her. What if she _did_ only just see him as just a friend._ You'll never know if you don't ask. Besides. What if she says yes? Then BANG! You've got a girl friend._

C-_You seem to feel very strongly about me asking her out._

M-_Love is a wonderful thing!_

C-_So you're a poet now?_

Martin facepalmed._ No. but I do think that you should at least ask her. Just ask._

_I guess I could just ask..._ Martin saw Chris was becoming a little more nervous now.

M-_Yeah. And I'll support you the whole way._

_Okay..._ Chris replied. He closed his eyes as if he were thinking about all the rejection. Then he opened his eyes back open and began to type again. _Just not now. When we're alone._

M-_Okay._

...

"C'mon, Chris. Aviva's alone in the room. Just go in there and ask her." Martin whispered to his nervous brother. "I'll be waiting right here for you. Don't worry, Chris. What's the worst she could do?"

"Say no..." Chris mumbled.

"She'll say yes, I'm sure of it." Martin smiled, grabbed Chris's shoulders, then turned him towards the door and pushed him towards it.

"M-Martin... I don't want to do this..." Chris said, his heels dragging on the ground.

"Sure you do. Now go on." Martin shoved Chris threw the door. Aviva had seen him now; it was too late for him to change his mind now. Chris glanced over his shoulder to see Martin peeking at him behind the door frame, out of view of Aviva.

"Hey Chris." Aviva said, looking up from her work for a second then going right back to it. She was busy stacking her books and organizing her papers.

"W-would you like some help...?" Chris asked, trying not to let his voice falter from his nerves.

"Sure." Aviva smiled. Chris came over and picked up a book and added it to a stack.

After a few minutes of helping Aviva in silence, Chris decided he should ask her. "A-Aviva?" Chris asked, drawing in a deep breath.

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you wanna go out with me some time...?"

Aviva stopped her work. It felt to Chris as if all of time stopped, just anticipating... waiting... Those seconds of silence seemed like the most painful hours of his life.

Aviva glanced up at Chris and replied; "I was hoping that you'd ask soon." She smiled and a new light came to her eyes. One of a more loving glow.

A smile grew on Chris's face, and he felt like shouting with joy and just grabbing Aviva in a hug, but he resisted.

Aviva could obviously see how happy her answer had made Chris, for she gave a little laugh, her way of hiding her own feelings. Aviva turned back to her work to finish it. Chris glanced over to his brother who was now leaning on the opposite side of the door frame; clearly visible from Aviva's work table. Martin gave Chris an approving smile and a thumbs up.

...

As Martin climbed into his bed, he saw the screen on his creature pod light up, as he received a new text message.

_Thanks bro._ The message read._ I would never have been able to do that without your encouragement._

Martin smiled. No_ problem_. He replied to his brother. _Anything for you._

* * *

**Beautiful story, no? This is just one way that Chris could have ended up going out with Aviva. I'll probably be doing like a lot of one-shots of ways they could have started dating. Okay, with the part about Kitty, you actually will see more about her in one of my stories I'll write in the future for my series (I just need to access it in my broken laptop...). So anyway, hope chu enjoyzeez it, R&R! 3**

* * *

(Just because this wasn't at the top... I own nothing. Wild Kratts belongs to the amazing Kratt brothers, and Kitty belongs to the amazing SilverWaterBombadil, who's let me use her :3


End file.
